Glass Heart
by Memo-Jam
Summary: A Glass Barrier has split the world. It tears lovers apart, and brings the world to a standstill. In the snowy North, two lovers Mathias and Lukas are separated by the Barrier. Oneshot, angst, Dennor.


**Glass Heart**

**Summary: A Glass Barrier has split the world. It tears lovers apart, and brings the world to a standstill. In the snowy North, two lovers Mathias and Lukas are separated by the Barrier. Oneshot, angst, Dennor.**

**A oneshot. Yes. Fuck. I'm sorry... its angst too. Double fuck.**

**Yeah I might write more stories based on the idea of the Glass Barrier with different pairings. Maybe, only if you duckies want it...**

* * *

_"I'll never let you go Lukas, I'll never let you go..." Mathias said, holding Lukas on his lap and stroking his blonde locks. Lukas smiled softly, nuzzling against the Dane's strong chest. _

_"You'll have to, one day..." The Norwegian whispered._

_"No, Never!"_

* * *

A large glass wall separated them.

Mathias could tell it was glass as it glinted in the watery Winter sunlight. He could see Lukas, curled in the snow, staring at the Glass, almost as if he was staring right through Mathias. "Lukas! Lukas!" The Dane screamed, pounding on the glass. The smaller blonde looked up, his indigo blue eyes darkened with tears. Lukas shook his head. He couldn't hear Mathias.

Mathias almost screamed in frustration, falling to his knees. He heard a small tap on the glass. Looking up, he seen Lukas, with a Black marker in his hand. Confused, he wondered how he had found the marker. Lukas pointed to the ground next to Mathias, and sure enough, there was a Black marker, lying innocently in the snow.

_**We can write to each other instead of speaking! **_Mathias wrote, smiling to Lukas. Lukas smiled back softly, writing a reply for the Dane.

_**I guess...** _

Mathias smiled at the Norwegian's short reply, writing out another message for him. **_Don't worry, this stupid glass will go away and we'll be together again!_**

Mathias looked up, expecting to see Lukas smile; however Lukas was frowning.

_**This is Dark Magic...** _The Norwegian wrote. Mathias shrugged. He wasn't confused about his boyfriend's words. He knew Lukas knew many different kinds of magic, including Dark Magic. When Mathias was lost in his thoughts, Lukas had written more.

**_It's an extremely powerful form of Dark Magic, it's called Glass Magic and it separates extreme forms of emotion. In our case, it's love. There's only a few ways to break it. The only way I know is if one of the two people that the Glass Barrier separates dies.._**

Mathias stared at Lukas, his eyes widening. Lukas stared back, his beautiful eyes filling with tears. Mathias wanted to kiss his lips, wipe the tears away, ruffle his hair.. One of them would have to die... Mathias swallowed, writing three simple words on the glass.

**_I love you.._**

* * *

The world around them became darker. Owls hooted around them, and snow began to fall. They had both lit fires, and lay, their backs to the fire, staring through the glass. Mathias was worried. Lukas was scared of the dark, no, he was terrified.

_**Lukas, are you ok?** _Mathias wrote, staring into Lukas' eyes. The Norwegian's eyes were wide with fear. he shook his head, starting to cry. He had been scared of the dark since he was a child, and even then, Mathias was there. Now, he had no one. Mathias was on the other side of the glass... Lukas dissolved into sobs, gasping for air. He was panicking, and Mathias could see that. He had to calm him down, before he passed out.

He tapped on the glass, attracting Lukas' attention. _**I'm still here...** _He wrote, leaning his hand against the glass. Lukas placed his hand on the glass where Mathias' was. Lukas seemed exhausted. He was pale looking, the light of the fire dancing across his skin and there was dark circles under his eyes.

**_Sleep, I'll watch you_ **Mathias wrote, watching as Lukas slid to the ground, curling into a ball to sleep. Mathias stayed true to his word. He watched over Lukas every night, usually only getting a few hours sleep for himself. He thought about the Glass Barrier. He could break it. He would break it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep clouding his rational thoughts, or maybe he was just desperate.

He stared at Lukas' sleeping form. He'd be with him soon, he could hold him in his arms... He punched the glass. It shattered, cutting his skin, then resealed it's self. Mathias roared, red hot burns appearing on his arm instead of cuts. Lukas stared at Mathias. The Dane was reaching his breaking point. The small Norwegian tapped on the glass, startling Mathias.

**_Please, don't do that again...It's a curse...it-_**

Mathias stared at the look of pain on Lukas' face. Mathias became angry, punching the glass again and again. It smashed, then resealed again, burning the Dane's arm even more... Lukas stared at Mathias, his love. He stared at the burns, that now decorated the Dane's arms.

_**I WANT TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! **_

The words were scribbled and messy, and tears rolled down the Norwegian's cheeks. Grasping the pen in his hand, Lukas wrote frantic words down, trying to make the Dane listen.

_**Mathias please stop...please...**_

Mathias stared at the Norwegian, then collapsed. Lukas' eyes widened, and he raced to the glass, that smashed. Lukas stared, faintly mesmerised by the pieces of glass. Then he realised. The glass had broke, he was alive, so that meant... No...god...no...

He stared at Mathias' body, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Mathias..." he whispered, his voice sounding dry and strangled. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He didn't turn round. He didn't care if he died now..

"You obviously have given up...Though you were very smart to work out what the Glass Barrier was.." A Romanian sounding voice brought Lukas out of his daze. Lukas spun round. He seen a smirking man with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and sharp fang-like teeth. He reminded Lukas of a vampire, and he didn't like it.

"My name is Vladmir. I am the creator of this Glass Barrier...Do you hate me, little Lukas, for cursing your love?" Vladmir smirked. Lukas glared at him, clenching his fists. "The love between you and that boy is strong, possibly the strongest love I've ever felt" he continued, flicking his tongue over his lips.

"Do you want the boy to live again, for a price?" The man asked, smirking wider.

"Yes! Anything..."

"Give me all your happiness..." Vladmir said, his red eyes boring into Lukas' indigo ones. "Give me your happiness, and either of you will remember this..."

Lukas stared at Vladmir. He stared at Mathias.

He made up his mind. Walking towards Vladmir, he turned to look at Mathias one last time. Before they forgot everything, and their relationship was drastically changed forever.

* * *

_"I promised that I'd never let go Lukas..But you did"_

* * *

** .Shit. I'm so sorry if this is a OOC piece of trash D: Vladmir is Romania. I decided to use him as the bad guy because Russia is overused...**

**And that was why Norway is a bitch to Denmark. Romania stole his I'm sorry, I have no idea. I may delete this later as I have no idea if this makes sense or not..**

**MeMo-JaM**


End file.
